The Misadventures and Antics of a Vampire
by TheTriforceofAwesomeness
Summary: What happens when a 2,000 year-old Vampire with a body of a 17 year-old gets bored? He goes to Remnant and causes chaos and mischief. M for violence and gore. Cover Page drawn by me.
1. Hello Remnant! I'm baaaaaaack!

**Chapter 1: Hello Remnant! I'm baaaaaaaack!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum. All other mentioned franchises belong to their respective owners. I own nothing but my OC.**

* * *

 **Super-special shout-out to ElfCollaborator and his Reactsverse for inspiring me to write this.**

* * *

 **(September 16, 2015) Hello everyone! TTOA here with yet another RWBY story. This time dealing with vampires. Although I am a bigger fan of werewolves than vampires, I can't help but like vampires as well – and the old ones, not fucking Twilight; fuck them – and I technically have a RWBY werewolf story in the form of _The White Demon_. I hope that all of you are enjoying that story. I hope you enjoy this one as well.**

 **This one will try to be more humor based, but since I am not really good at telling jokes, this will be interesting to say the least.**

 **Let's get started!**

* * *

"Speech"

 _Thought_

 **Emphasis**

 **~Perspective Change~**

{Books/Letters/Notes}

 _[Flashback]_ begins/ends

 **[#] Author's Comments which will be shown at the official end of the Chapter and before the ending A/N. (Added as of October 16, 2015).**

* * *

 **Unknown Location**

Somewhere in another realm, there is a secret society of vampires. Now, vampires are known for being terrors of the night; demons; and all around just evil creatures. However, not all vampires are like this. Take for instance the Night's Wanderers. They are a society of some of the oldest and most powerful vampires, but they are not hostile unless they want to be. They generally prefer to be away from others and they seek the knowledge throughout the ages. Even though they are not entirely hostile, they are still not to be underestimated. If you were to be in the society of Night's Wanderers, you might be surprised as to how human they are despite them being, well not human. Now going over every little thing about them would be too long and boring for some. It is here, in Alderth Castle that we find our quote-unquote "protagonist". He is a vampire who was turned at only the age of 17, and he is known for causing quite the commotion among his kin. Somehow he was able to rise above the ranks and be the leader of Night's Wanderers. However, being a vampire for 2,000 years while looking like a teenager can leave him bored. When he is bored, he decides to go ahead and travel to the mortal world and cause whatever havoc he can think of. It was at this particular time, that he was bored.

"Davis, I'm **boooorrrrreeeeeed**." he grumbled.

A spiritual apparition appeared before him. "Master Xanthus, it has not even been 200 years since you last told me this. What do you plan to do about it?"

"I **guess** I can go back to the mortal world; and stop calling me Master." Xanthus said as he got up and stretched his arms. "How long has it been since my last visit?"

"127 years." Davis replied.

"Really? I thought it would've been longer than that. Oh well."

"How long do you plan on being out for this time?" Davis asked.

"I honestly don't know. I'll probably cause a bit of trouble, kill some Grimm, the usual. I'll stick around for a few hundred years before going back to sleep." Xanthus said with a shrug. He walked into his sleeping quarters and went through his wardrobe and grabbed his black cloak to keep him shaded from the sun. The black cloak covered most of his face, leaving only his long brown hair and the bottom of his face was visible. He smiled to himself at how menacing he probably looked. Davis floated into the room.

"Sir, I just wanted to let you know that it is currently nighttime in the mortal world."

"Thanks for letting me know, Davis. I won't be out for too lo-"

"Do you think you can leave without saying good-bye?" a voice spoke.

Xanthus smiled and he turned towards the source of the voice. Chestnut, oily hair neatly coiffured to reveal a long, cheerful face. Heavy gray eyes, set lightly within their sockets, playfully stares at Xanthus. A tattoo of a tear is displayed just below her right eye leaves an amusing memory of departed love. "You know I can't do that, Emily." he said as he walked over to her. She stands shorter among other Night's Wanderers, despite her delicate frame. Xanthus always thought there was something seductive about her, perhaps it's her decency or perhaps it's simply her patience. But nonetheless, people tend to socialize with her, while learning as much about her as possible.

"You know I don't want you to cause too much mayhem this time, right?" she said.

"Please, since when have I caused too much trouble?" Xanthus asked.

Emily gave him a stern look. "Remember the incident at Mount Glenn? **That** definitely caused more harm than good."

"Oh come on! Those walls were already broken!" Xanthus said in mock hurt.

"Only because you were being chased by Goliaths who I might add **you** pissed off after tipping them over." Emily deadpanned.

"But that was so much fun. It's not my fault that the city was destroyed." Xanthus said with arms crossed.

"You were the one who kept throwing them all over the place!" she exclaimed.

"But I threw them over the wall-" Xanthus started.

"Which you destroyed." Emily added.

" **and** they didn't come back." he finished.

"And what happened to the people?" she asked accusingly.

Xanthus flinched before he sighed as he uncrossed his arms and looked down at his feet. "They died." he mumbled under his breath.

"Because?"

"I caused an explosion, which opened a cavern filled with Grimm." he said defeated as he shuffled his feet.

"And what did you do?"

"I had to seal them inside with the people so the Grimm wouldn't escape." Xanthus looked up at Emily. "Look, I know I messed up then, but I know better. I promise I won't screw up like that again. After all, because of what I did I saw the humility in me and it made me want to study humans." **[1]**

Emily sighed. "Just be careful out there."

"I promise." Xanthus said with a smile as the two embraced. Xanthus broke the hug and pulled the cowl over himself.

"Do you plan on using the door?" she asked sarcastically.

"You know I think with portals." Xanthus answered as he summoned a portal and stepped through it.

 **Vale**

Upon the rooftops of Vale, a dark portal appeared, but no one could hear it because it didn't make any sound. You would think opening a portal to another realm would make a shit-ton of noise, but the Night's Wanderers were very proficient in the art of stealth. Xanthus stepped out of the portal and it closed behind him. His cloak billowing in the wind as he took in a deep breath.

"Hello Remnant! I'm baaaaccccck!" He shouted with arms stretched out. Down on the streets below, people looked around in confusion at the sudden outburst, but paid no mind to it and continued with their business. Xanthus surveyed the area. _Huh, a lot more mortals have auras now, although most of them do not seem to be fit for combat._ Xanthus decided to go rooftop running to see if there was something to keep him occupied for the time being. He traveled four blocks before he suddenly stopped. _That's odd, I detect four high aura signatures nearby._ He peered over his hiding spot and saw the signatures were coming from four color-themed girls. One was clad in red and black and had a cape attached to her and she also had silver eyes. Another was mostly white and blue themed and she had some elegance to her steps. The third one smelled like a cat and her color theme was black and white and had amber eyes. She also gave off an air of mystery and seemed to be gifted in the art of stealth. The last one was yellow and brown/black themed and she had a lot of hair. Her eyes were lilac in color and she gave off a lot of heat as if the sun was a part of her and this made Xanthus a bit uncomfortable at the idea of a fire user. _It's best if I stay away from the blond, but overall pretty interesting. I wonder what their combat skills are like since they look like capable fighters._ He continued on his way.

 **~Team RWBY~**

Blake's ears twitched and she looked up at the rooftop.

"Something wrong, Blake?" Yang asked.

"I thought I heard something nearby." Blake answered distantly.

"It's probably just the wind." said Ruby.

"I guess so..." Blake said as the four huntresses-in-training kept walking.

"Remind me what we are doing out here again?" asked Yang.

Weiss sighed. "Headmaster Ozpin said there was an aura distortion near here and he wanted us to check it out."

Ruby yawned. "But did he really need to wake us up this late? I'm tired."

Blake yawned as well. "We all are, but if Ozpin called us to do something at this time, then it has to be important."

"Let's hope it's nothing so we can all go back to bed." said Yang.

 **~Xanthus~**

Xanthus traveled a bit farther until he came upon a shipping dock. He noticed there were a bunch of Faunus wearing what looked like Grimm masks moving the crates around. Xanthus could feel the heat from some of the crates and made a note to stay away from those. _At least I will have something to keep me occupied._ He glided down from his position and landed on one of the crates without making a sound. He decided to relax for a bit and closed his eyes.

 **~Couple of White Fang Soldiers~**

A White Fang solider and his comrade were making rounds. "I'm telling you, this sucks! All we are doing is moving these crates full of Dust."

"Look, we only have a few more to take and then we can go home and get some sleep." Solider Two said. He suddenly drew his sword.

"What's up?" Solider One asked.

"I smell something. Something that isn't one of us." Solider One pulled out his assault rifle. "I'll check the east side, you get west." They split up. Solider One turned a corner and saw Xanthus.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" he demanded. Solider Two heard his comrade and radioed for back-up.

 **~Xanthus~**

Xanthus opened one eye and looked at the Faunus with the Grimm mask pointing a gun at him. "I'm just chilling."

"You need to leave. Unless you want to die." said the Faunus. It was then more came into the area. Xanthus counted 20.

"Heh, heh, hahahahahahahahahaha! **Ahhahahahahahahaha**! **AH HAHAHAHA!** " Xanthus maniacal laughter made some of the Faunus uneasy. "If you plan on intimidating me with those weapons and numbers, then you have another thing coming." The Faunus who first spoke to him scowled and he began to charge. Xanthus raised a hand up. "Hold on!" The Faunus stopped. "I have one question. Why the Grimm masks? You're all clearly Faunus."

One of the Faunus with a gun answered. "The masks are a symbol. Humanity wanted to make monsters out of us, so we chose to don the faces of monsters."

Xanthus pondered this for a moment before smiling. "That's **rich**." He then summoned a blue scythe. "You don't know what true monsters are at all." He spun the weapon in his hands a few times before having it rest on his shoulder. "Now then, try to entertain me." His eyes glowed red and the Faunus soldiers charged and shot at him. Xanthus dodged the bullets and used the blunt edge of his scythe to knock down two Faunus. He jumped behind a gun-wielding Faunus and kicked him. Another one shot at him and he dodged the bullets, but the crate behind him had Fire Dust in it and it caused an explosion which launched Xanthus forward.

 **~Team RWBY~**

"Did you guys here that?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah, it was an explosion, and judging by the smoke it came from over there." Yang said.

"We better hurry then." said Blake and the four girls made their way over to the docks.

They made it over to the docks and saw that the place was on fire. There were White Fang soldiers scattered along the ground. They crouched low and viewed their surroundings.

"What are the Fang doing here?" whispered Weiss.

"Probably getting more Dust." whispered Blake. "I want to know who caused them to be unconscious."

Ruby looked around before she noticed an unarmed White Fang solider going up against a figure in a black cloak. Ruby could only see his eyes beneath the cloak and some hair. Combined with the flames behind him and his mysterious persona, the person looked rather intimidating and Ruby was a bit reluctant to approach him. "I think that guy with the cloak did it." she said and pointed to the figure. The girls looked over and saw the figure standing over the White Fang solider and the figure had a sadistic grin on his face.

"What should we do? Should we help?" Yang asked.

"I think we should, but maybe we should let this play out." suggested Blake. "There is no telling if the person is hostile or not, even though this person fought these White Fang soldiers." Yang nodded to her partner and the four girls watched the figure carefully.

 **~Xanthus~**

 _So, the four girls from earlier followed me. Either that or they heard the explosion. Probably the explosion._ Xanthus mentally shrugged. He turned his attention back to the Faunus solider. "You and your friends really weren't that much of a challenge. I was hoping for more."

"If you think you have defeated us, your dead wrong." the Faunus spat at him with a smirk.

"What do you mean?" Xanthus asked. It was then he felt a blade against the side of his neck.

 **~Team RWBY~**

Team RWBY looked with horror as the a White Fang solider with a straight-edge katana leaped out of the fire from behind him and cut off his head. Blood spilled from his body and the head had a surprised look on his face as it rolled a couple of feet away. The White Fang soldiers laughed and team RWBY jumped from their hiding spot to engage the last two soldiers.

"Great it's those brats again!" the one with the katana shouted.

"We won't be able to handle them when it's just the two of us. We need to leave." the other one said. It was then laughter could be heard. The two soldiers paled and their eyes widened in fear. Team RWBY turned towards the source of the noise.

"Im-impossible" Weiss said.

"I'm impressed! You actually managed to complete step one!" the disembodied head of the figure spoke as if getting his head chopped off was no big deal. "However. You forgot steps two through ten. In other words-" Team RWBY's eyes widened in shock as suddenly a black mass of sorts began to form around the head. Bats appeared out of nowhere until they completely covered the body. Black limbs grew and in no time at all the figure was completely healed and even his clothes were in a better state. His face was mostly covered by his long brown hair, but he looked no older than 17. With his new body complete, he turned towards the two soldiers who stared at him in fear that they dropped their weapons. "-you dun goofed."

The sword using Fang member stammered. "H-How the hell di-did you do th-that?"

The figure was suddenly in front of the Fang member much to RWBY's shock at his sudden speed. "Fuck you, that's how." he said with a smirk.

The sword Fang member screamed in terror and tried to run, but he was caught by the figure. Team RWBY was too stunned by everything going on to even move. The Fang member begged, "Please! Don't kill me! Let me go!"

The figure pulled the Fang's face towards him. "Why would I kill you? I have no reason to do so. If you're so worried about your comrades, they are only unconscious. In fact I think your friend here passed out from shock. **I** however, need to let you go."

"W-why?"

"Someone has to tell their superiors of the events that has transpired. Someone needs to see the cost of their failure. I believe you are the perfect person for this." he said bluntly.

"So, I get to go free?" the Fang member asked.

"Of course. I'm not sure about your unconscious comrades, though. But I guess at least you will live to tell the tale." The Fang member was then let go and he immediately turned and ran to the unmanned Bullhead and made his escape.

Team RWBY finally broke out of their frozen state and looked around.

"What just happened?" Yang asked to no one in particular.

"You just missed a great battle. I appreciate you not stepping in, though." the teenage boy answered Team RWBY drew their weapons, but he didn't seem intimidated by them.

"What are you? How did you do that? Why did you let that White Fang member go?" Weiss demanded.

The teen ignored her and went to go pick up his scythe and Ruby had to hold in her fangirl side and not stare at the elegant weapon. It looked just like Crescent Rose, only it was blue and it didn't seem to have any other feature other than some strange markings on it. "Like my scythe?" he asked Ruby. Ruby turned towards him in surprise and saw he had a smile on his face. "I would love to get her backstory, but I am running out of time. If we meet again, I will tell you." Ruby blushed slightly but still kept her guard up. He turned towards Weiss. "In answer to your questions: I'm me; Because I'm awesome; Because I had to."

"Those are not very good reasons." Blake said.

"Look, I would love to play twenty questions, but I really must be going. I recommend you apprehend these 'White Fang' soldiers before they wake up." the boy said as he put his cloak over himself.

"You're not going anywhere!" Yang shouted as she charged at the figure, her eyes red. She went to punch him, but her fist collided with a bunch of bats and she was forced to shield herself as the bats flew up into the sky and disappeared from sight.

"Great job, Yang! You managed to have our only lead to this event get away!" Weiss shouted.

"Gotta agree with Weiss, sis. Not one of your brightest moments." said Ruby.

"Well **sorry**! We all just witnessed this guy **grow a body** after his **head was chopped off** and he acted like it was **nothing**. Forgive me for acting a bit timid!" Yang retorted with a bit more anger than she intended.

"Look, I think it is best we report this to the Headmaster immediately. Maybe he has some information on this mysterious person. We are all tired and shocked by the events that has transpired. The sun is also starting to come up." said Blake as she tried to calm her partner down.

"Okay. Sorry sis for yelling at you. I didn't realize how tired I was." Yang said apologetically.

"It's fine, Yang. Let's just go report to the Headmaster." Ruby said with a smile. The four tired girls traveled back to Beacon.

 **~Xanthus~**

He landed on a rooftop away in a less populated area. He then summoned a portal and stepped through it to return to his realm.

 **In his realm**

Xanthus stepped out of the portal and was greeted by Emily who was leaning against a wall and eating an apple.

"Anything interesting happen this time?" she asked.

"Turns out a lot of mortals have aura, although most of them don't use it for combat. I did however run into some girls who had a higher amount of aura and also had weapons. There is a group of Faunus who call themselves the White Fang. For some reason they wear Grimm masks. It's supposed to show how humanity made them monsters so they donned the faces of one or something stupid like that." Xanthus explained.

"What did you do about it?"

"I fought them. Knocked all but one of them unconscious. It's funny. One of them managed to chop off my head so I had to grow a new body. Unfortunately, the girls from earlier had to see me do that. One guy fainted from my transformation. I did let the last solider go. The girls wanted to ask me some questions, but the sun was coming out. The blond of the group tried to punch me, but I escaped. I did notice that the red and black color-themed girl uses a scythe and she seemed to be the youngest out of the four of them."

"Interesting. So then, what are you going to do now?" Emily asked.

"I'll probably feed on the Grimm we have here as a snack. Then catch up on my books." Xanthus said with a shrug. Emily nodded as they went their separate ways.

 **Back in the mortal world**

 **Beacon, Ozpin's Office**

 **~Team RWBY~**

They stood there as Headmaster Ozpin took a sip of his mug. They shuffled their feet awkwardly as none of them say anything. Finally Ozpin speaks.

"Now then, what do you have to report to me, team RWBY?" he asked.

They looked at each other before Ruby stepped forward. "Well, we were going around Vale to see what you were talking about, and we heard an explosion near the docks. Naturally we headed over there to see what was up."

Weiss spoke next, "What we saw were some members of the White Fang, no more than 20 were there. Most of them were unconscious and the dock itself was on fire. I assume they were going after the most recent shipment of Dust."

"Do you know who caused this chaos?" Ozpin asked.

Blake decided to speak. "Well Sir, there was this figure wearing a black cloak which covered most of his face. I wasn't able to see his eyes, but he had long brown hair and he wielded a blue scythe which bore strange rune-like markings."

Ozpin's eyes slightly widened, but not so much to me noticed by RWBY. "Are you sure this individual wielded a blue scythe?"

"I'm positive, Sir." Ruby answered. "It was definitely a scythe, but not like one I have ever seen. It also didn't seem to have any other function."

Ozpin nodded. "Is there anything else about this individual you can tell me?"

It was Yang's turn to speak, "Actually Sir, there was... something else." She trailed off. Team RWBY seemed to have visibly shuddered at this.

"Will it be difficult to explain, Ms. Xiao Long?" Ozpin asked as he hasn't seen them shaken up this much before.

Yang continued, "It's not really difficult to explain and more along the lines of difficult to understand. You see by the time we got there the person already took out most of the White Fang present there. He was standing over a fallen member with the fire behind him and I could see his eyes were red. So much so it felt like I was looking at an angered version of me. I wasn't able to hear what he was saying, but another surviving White Fang member jumped out of the fire with a sword held high..." Yang couldn't really continue so Blake stepped in, although reluctantly.

"The figure's head was cut off. It was then we rushed in to take on the last two Fang members. It was then something, **inhuman** , happened. The head began to speak."

At this both Glynda and Ozpin's eyes widened in shock. There were five minutes of silence before Weiss decided to step in.

"I think I can say for the team here that we were shocked by this. I don't think I was able to move at all, but what then happened was the figure's body became shrouded in darkness, and bats of all things, and began to reform his body. He was able to completely recover his body as if what just happened to him was a minor inconvenience. I could barely hear what was going on, but the figure seemed to have let the last Fang member go because 'someone needed to tell your boss what happened'. The other one fainted from shock."

Were any of the White Fang killed?" asked Ozpin.

Ruby answered. "No, Sir. All of the White Fang members were unconscious save for the one that got away. The person, who looked to be around 17, then went to go pick up his scythe. We tried to get a few answers from him, but he wouldn't cooperate. It sounded like he was in a hurry. Yang then tried to punch him but he turned into a bunch of bats and flew off."

There was more silence and the only sounds were the ticking of the clock-tower above them. Ozpin took a sip from his mug before he spoke. "Thank you team RWBY for your report, I will look into this matter. It is best you go ahead and get your much needed rest as it is the weekend after all." Team RWBY looked relieved at this and made their way out of the office. Once they were gone, Glynda decided to speak.

 **~Ozpin and Glynda~**

"What do you think we are dealing with, Sir?" she asked.

"Something very powerful and very ancient." Ozpin said calmly.

"But, is there something out there that powerful? Even more so than the Grimm?"

"Glynda, from what we got from their report, it seems to be something not of this world. The fact the figure was able to take on 20 White Fang members single-handily, recover his body after a decapitation, and turn into a bat, it can only mean one thing." Ozpin proceeded to get up from his chair and grab a leather-bound book from the bookshelf.

"What's that, Sir?" Glynda asked as she glanced at the strange, but old leather-bound book.

"This is my great-grandfather's research." Ozpin said.

"What kind of research did he do?"

"My great-grandfather believed in the supernatural elements of the world. He believed there is an existence of an ancient race of beings who were around long before the Great War. One of them was the existence of vampires."

" **Vampires**?" Glynda asked with disbelief.

"Yes, although I haven't really looked into it myself, I always thought my great-grandfather had some truth to his work." Ozpin explains as he looks in the content of the notebook. "He talked about how there were signs of a society of vampires located all throughout Remnant, but he did not know their purpose. Their weapons are supposedly more powerful as aura was used as a weapon enhancement and Dust acted as an elemental effect. Some weapons are even so powerful that only a select few can wield them." He stopped on a page and showed it to Glynda. "This page tells of an ancient order of vampires called the Night's Wanderers and their leader supposedly wields a blue scythe with strange rune-like markings. I believe this person matches team RWBY's description. But the question remains is why has he returned to the mortal world and what does he plan to do?"

"What do you plan on doing?" Glynda asked.

"I will look into this matter. My great-grandfather left a few locations of disturbances and one of them is in Vale. The same area where I sent team RWBY."

"Wait, you sent first-year students to investigate a possible vampire attack?!" Glynda asked as she restrained herself from yelling at the Headmaster.

"I wanted my suspicions to be confirmed and team RWBY is one of the most skilled teams we have here. I didn't want to send anyone else because I know RWBY has been looking into the White Fang for quite some time. If a possible vampire attack were to occur, I do not want the enemy to have the vampire." He paused and looked out the window. "I also wanted to see if what my great-grandfather said was true." He proceeded to grab a coat and his cane. "Glynda, I want you to watch over the students while I am gone. I need to investigate this matter personally. I won't be gone long."

"Just be careful, Sir." Glynda said and with those words the Headmaster of Beacon left to Oum knows where.

 **Emerald Forest**

 **Abandoned Temple**

 **~Ozpin~**

The Headmaster of Beacon Academy stood in front of the place where many first-year students would partake in initiation. Not much is known about these ruins, but it is believed they were built by the ancient humans long before the modern age of Remnant to hold off the Creatures of Grimm. Ozpin's great-grandfather, however, believed they were even older than that. According the notes, there is something about the temple that suggests it acted as a gateway to another realm, but no one believed him. He could only gather he needed to use a special charm to access the area in full. As it turns out the special charm he spoke of has been passed out in Ozpin's family for generations and it is the small, purple cross. Ozpin removed the family heirloom from his scarf and placed it outstretched in his hand.

Ozpin closed his eyes and then began to speak an extremely dead chant, " **cagsokaosro aosomroocglos asaso lasa saglo rarot tseaso raghst. tse nagas ar agaoaoftro laarr anof raso asaso laaas tse sano ar tse roctocmo.** " **[2]**

The sky turned dark and the cross began to glow before the light emitting from it was shown on the temple floor. It was then a staircase leading downward into a dark abyss appeared. Ozpin placed the cross back onto his scarf and headed down into the abyss.

 **Alderth Castle**

 **~Xanthus~**

Xanthus was going about his business when one of the vampire commanders approached him.

"Xanthus, the Northern Entrance has been disturbed! It comes from the mortal world!"

"What?! Someone knows of its location? We must head there!" he said and he followed the commander.

 **Northern Entrance**

When the two of them got there, Xanthus saw the area hasn't been breached as the gargoyles that stand guard did not activate. A female vampire Lieutenant ran up to Xanthus.

"Sir, my forces have been standing guard and await your orders." she said to Xanthus.

"What is the situation? Whom has shown up here?" Xanthus asked.

A spirit rose up from the ground. "It is only mortal. A man with a cane."

Xanthus became curious. "Just one mortal, and a cane you said?" The spirit nodded. _The only way to use that portal is to have the charm and speak the chant, and I gave that to-_ Xanthus suddenly smiled. _So, he has come._ Xanthus turned towards the Lieutenant who stood at attention. "Have the guard on standby and await my orders. I will deal with this matter personally."

"Are you sure, Sir?" she asked.

"I'm sure. This particular mortal is a special case and he is looking for me specifically. I promise I won't take long." Xanthus said with a warm smile which caused the Lieutenant to blush slightly before she nodded. Xanthus took in a breath and closed his eyes. A dark aura surrounded him and he disappeared.

 **Northern Entrance**

 **Remnant**

 **~Ozpin~**

He gazed at the large black mass with wonder as the only light source was the various candles located along the walls. He was waiting for someone. It wasn't long before he felt a small breeze and a figure stood behind him. Their backs to each other. Ozpin smiled.

"So, it looks like my great-grandfather was right after all." he said casually.

The figure spoke. "So you are the descendant of Oculus Ozmire. I see his cross and calm demeanor have been passed down. As well as carrying a mug everywhere."

"I am Ozpin, Headmaster of Beacon Academy."

"Interesting. Beacon is still around after all this time?"

"Do I have to introduce you?" Ozpin asked humorously.

"My apologizes." the figure laughed. They both turned around to face each other. Ozpin then realized that the figure was slightly shorter than him. "I am Xanthus. I am the leader of the Night's Wanderers. I must say it has been a while since a mortal came down here. Then again I only taught Ozmire the incantation to have access here. You know it's funny, you are the only other person from his bloodline that has made it down here. I figured his descendants forgot about this place."

"I assure you, my forefathers always thought the place was cursed. I am curious as to why some of my students had an encounter with you." Ozpin said.

"So they were your students? As far as what I did, I was bored."

Ozpin was taken aback at this. "Care to explain?"

Xanthus took off his hood to reveal his young looking face. His bright red eyes seemed to have a luminosity to them. "I got bored of being in my realm, so I decided to come to the mortal world to cause a bit of chaos and mischief." he said with a shrug.

"Is there any other reason as to why you are here?" Ozpin asked.

"It is the duty of the Night's Wanderers to gather information about the mortal world. Eventually I want there to be peace between mortal-kind and vampires, but I do not know if that is achievable."

"I'm guessing you are going to want something out of this?" Ozpin said.

"I could be persuaded. There are things I could tell you about my realm and my kin. However, I would like to be able to stay at Beacon to study this generation's Huntsmen and have a bit of fun in the process. In turn, I will give you information on my kin, some ancient Grimm the likes this world hasn't seen, and maybe a tour of my Castle."

Ozpin didn't say a word. "I'm impressed you were able to deduce what I came here for. I would like to accept your terms of agreement, but there are a few things I want to ask of you."

"Ask away, I've got all the time in the world." Xanthus said as he leaned against a wall.

"How do you feed?"

"I feed on Grimm. I am able to eat normal food, but it doesn't give me the necessities for my survival. I have a special sword I specifically use for killing Grimm. It is infused with the blood of my enemies and there are special runes on it that allows me the extract the essence of the Grimm to give me what I need. I also can just eat the Grimm to get the same results. Before you ask I do not eat people, human or Faunus. I can survive indoors even during the daytime as it is just outside sunlight and other fire-themed objects that get to me."

Ozpin nodded. "I will accept your terms. You will have your own dorm during your time at Beacon. If there is something that concerns your realm, then you may leave to deal with it. What team would you like to be on?"

"I want to be on team RWBY, the girl with silver eyes has captured my interest the most."

"Why is that?" Ozpin asked.

"I just haven't seen anyone with that kind of eye-color." Xanthus said. "Now then, I need to deal with one more thing. Excuse me." Xanthus disappeared. Ozpin drank the last of what was in his mug and when he finished, Xanthus returned.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, I have made my preparations. I will walk with you, if you don't mind." Xanthus said.

Ozpin chuckled and the two of them left the temple to head back to Beacon.

* * *

 **[Author's Comments]**

 **[1] I wanted an outside force to be the cause of Mount Glenn's demise.**

 **[2]** **I made this up on , which is actually a site I use quite often to come up with names for a lot of things in my other stories. There is a a language generator and it translates to "Darkness consumes those who have lost their light. The path of ancients will open for those with the hope of the future." I don't think I'll use this in the future though.**

* * *

 **(October 17, 2015) And with that Chapter One is finally done! Sorry it took so long for me to get this done. College and life gets in the way sometimes.**

 **Also, Yang in a Death Battle and Volume 3's Premiere in the same week as my birthday is the best thing ever.**

 **This has been TheTriforceofAwesomeness, and I will be back in Chapter 2.**

 **Peace!**


	2. Questions and Origins

**Chapter 2: Questions and Origins**

* * *

 **RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum. All other mentioned franchises belong to their respective owners. I own nothing but my OC(s).**

* * *

 **(December 29, 2015) Wow it has been a long-ass time since I've worked with this story. Well, I hope you all haven't forgotten about this story. The issue I have with a lot of the stories I want to work on is coming up with an idea for a Chapter. Usually I can come up with an idea if a story is fresh in my mind, but since it has been a long time since I updated this one the ideas are a bit lost for me. Funny enough I had to actually read Chapter 1 to try and remember what I had actually written. I know it's pathetic.**

 **I hope this turns out well. Let's get to it!**

* * *

 **Emerald Forest**

 **~Xanthus~**

Xanthus and Ozpin emerged from the depths of the abandoned temple with the doorway sealing itself when they got onto the grass. It was mid-afternoon and the air was crisp as leaves blew past the two of them. Xanthus turned to look at the Headmaster as they walked.

"If you don't mind, I'm going to gather up some food. I'll meet you at the clock tower once I've gathered a decent amount to hold me over."

"I don't mind, just remember to come by the clocktower once you're finsihed. If you're fast enough, then you might be able to see your teammates." replied Ozpin. Xanthus nodded and he disappeared into the forest.

 **A few minutes later**

Xanthus reappeared in a tree as he scanned his eyes over the area. He could feel the presence of multiple Grimm, but a frown formed on his face.

 _Is this all this forest has to offer? I wish there was more I could work with._ He sighed as he dropped down onto the ground. It was then a few low growls could be heard. He smiled as he summoned his second weapon, a curved blade that seemed to be forged in ancient times **[1]**. The blade also had multiple runes etched into it that glowed a fainted black color, as the blade itself was the color of blood. It was then five Beowolves and two Ursai appeared before him. He rested the blade on his shoulder and sighed.

"Really? That's it? Oh well. I guess I could go for this. I haven't had an Ursa in a while."

The Grimm roared and charged him and Xanthus swung the blade in a horizontal strike. Since the Beowolves were faster than the Ursai, they went down first. It was then one of the runes of the blade glowed a bit brighter than the rest. The two Ursai were upon Xanthus and he blocked their strikes before teleporting on top of one of them to slice it's head off. Another one of the runes glowed and as soon as the first Ursa was dealt with, the other one had no time to react as it too fell to the blood blade.

Xanthus landed on the ground as the Ursai began to dissipate. Knowing he didn't have enough time, he brought out a small knife **[2]** that also had some runes on it and began to cut pieces of the disappearing Grimm. He was able to get a few chunks of meat so he could eat it later. Usually Xanthus would prefer to cook the Grimm in his portable cooker which is designed for such a task, but he left it back at the Castle and was too lazy to go back and get it. He could simply eat it raw and be perfectly fine with it, but there is something better about cooked Grimm that just tasted better. He walked over to one of the forest's many trees and stood in the shade of one. He knelt towards the ground the placed his hand on the shadow as his hand emitted a dark aura. Xanthus stood up and a few moments later a Shade rose up from the shadow of the tree. It knelt down in front of him.

"What can I do for you, My Lord?" the Shade asked.

"I need you to retrieve my portable cooker from the Castle." Xanthus requested.

The Shade lifted its head to reveal glowing yellow eyes. "I shall retrieve it at once, My Lord." It was then the Shade disappeared. Xanthus stood there for only a minute before the Shade appeared again. "Here is what you requested, My Lord." the Shade said as it handed the small cooker over to Xanthus, who placed it in the back of his cloak. The Shade shuffled itself nervously as if it was unsure of what it was going to say. "I also took the liberty of placing half a dozen Black Fire Dust Crystals as I noticed there were none in there. Even though you have the ability to create them on your own, I figured it would benefit you in the long run."

"This is much appreciated. Thank you." Xanthus said as the Shade looked up and it smiled revealing sharp, black teeth. "Do you know of any other Grimm in this area?" Xanthus asked.

"Unfortunately, My Lord, the only Grimm noteworthy that we have been able to find are Nevermores, Death Stalkers, and King Taijitu. Most of the other ancient Grimm have moved to a different area." The Shade reported.

Xanthus sighed. "It is fine, at least there are Nevermore in the area. I want you to report to me if you find anything else here."

"As you command, My Lord." the Shade responded with a bow before sinking back into the shadow of the tree. Xanthus sighed for what seemed like the fifth time today before he turned to leave, but it was then he sensed something flying high in the sky. He looked up and smiled as a Nevermore was flying above. With his advanced vision, Xanthus can see much farther than most other Vampires and to the eyes of mortals, the Nevermore would not be spotted by them at this distance.

"Looks like I'm getting something worthwhile." He mumbled to himself as he drew his sword again before leaping up into the air the attack his food. The Nevermore never knew what hit it. Xanthus landed back down and a few moments later, the Nevermore's corpse landed behind him with a thundering crash and after that the head fell a couple of feet next to it with blood raining down for a short while. Xanthus quickly brought out his knife to begin cutting off pieces of the large bird so he could eat it later. Once he was done, he stored it underneath his cloak and made his way over to the clock tower.

 **Ozpin's Office**

Xanthus appeared in front of Ozpin's desk. He noticed that Ozpin had an assistant here as well and she seemed to be startled at first by his sudden entrance, but regain her composure just as quickly. For some reason the woman reminded him of Emily, but he mentally shrugged it off.

"Sorry I took a bit longer than intended. There aren't a lot of decent Grimm out in that forest." Xanthus said as he moved some of his hair out of his face.

"It's fine. It is good timing on your part that you have shown up. We just finished making the arrangements to your dorm. I've received word that team RWBY has returned from Vale, so I think it is a good time to go see them." Ozpin replied and after taking a sip from his mug, he rose from his chair and walked towards the elevator. Xanthus followed behind him, but the woman seemed to have stayed behind.

As the elevator went down, Xanthus had something on his mind. "Ozpin, who is the woman that was with you?"

"That is Glynda Goodwitch. She is one of my closest friends and also teaches the students in Combat Class and aura. I have informed her that there will be times where you will provide assistance in combat class and sometimes you will have to take over the lesson." he paused for a little bit. "It will take some time for her to get used to you, but I'm sure she will be fine. She wants nothing more than to protect the students here." The elevator opened up and the two of them proceeded to walk towards the first-year dorms.

 **Team RWBY's dorm**

 **~Ruby~**

As her and her team walked into their dorm, immediately she noticed something was wrong. She saw that her bunk bed was moved and that there was a door near the front of it. She turned towards her teammates.

"Uhhh, does anybody know when that got there?" she asked.

"It wasn't there before, I wonder what this means?" she heard her older sister reply.

"Are we getting an expansion? Perhaps a new member?" Blake asked.

"Why would we get a new member – and this late into the year no less – it doesn't make sense at all!" Weiss complained.

While the rest of her team debated on the purpose of the room, Ruby slowly made her way over to the door. "Do you think we should open it?" she asked. They stopped to look over at her. Ruby shuffled her feet due to the amount of attention she was getting.

Yang was the first to respond. "We definitely should. I'm really curious."

"Is it even possible for us to open it?" Blake asked.

"It should be, why else would it be in our dorm?" Weiss answered.

"Well, I don't really care what is inside of the room." Blake said as she hopped onto her bunk and pulled out a book from nowhere and began reading. Ruby could never figure out where the Faunus keeps them. Then again she couldn't figure out some of the times where Weiss pulls her weapon from. She noticed that Yang moved past her and was about to open the door when the door to their dorm was knocked.

"I got it." Ruby said as she turned to open the door. She was surprised to see it was Headmaster Ozpin. "Hi, Headmaster! What are you doing here?" she asked him.

"Hello, Ruby. I am here to introduce you to your new teammate." It was then someone stepped near the side of the frame. He had a cloak on, but he went ahead an removed the hood to show his long brown hair. Ruby looked at the person for a minute before she realized whom it was.

"You're that guy we met at the docks!" she exclaimed. Although she was surprised to see the mysterious person they encountered last night, she was still a bit wary considering what exactly happened. _I don't want to think about that right now._

The person chuckled and put on a warm smile which made Ruby feel a bit more comfortable around him. "Hello, Little Red Reaper. It seems our paths have crossed again."

 _Did he just nickname me? I kinda like it. It sounds cool._ she put out a small smile.

"Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Xanthus; and no, I don't have a last name." Xanthus said with an even bigger smile to which she returned.

"Well, I'm Ruby; my partner over there is Weiss; book-lover over there is Blake-" it was then she was pushed slightly.

"I'm Yang, her older sister!" she butted in.

Xanthus smiled. "It is nice to meet you all." Ruby pushed Yang to the side.

"Sorry about my sister, she's a bit more... upfront than I am."

"It's not a problem!" Xanthus said with a heart-warming laugh. It was then Ozpin cleared his throat.

"Now that you all have been acquainted, I will return to my duties. Now, excuse me." he then turned away to go do whatever Headmasters do in their spare time.

 **~Xanthus~**

He stood awkwardly in front of the dorm. Ruby, Weiss, and Yang were staring at him while Blake was reading her book.

"Aren't you going to come in?" Yang asked. Xanthus looked down at his feet and mumbled something inaudible. "What did you say?"

"I said I can't." Xanthus replied.

"Why not?" Weiss asked.

"You have to invite me into your dorm." said Xanthus. The girls looked at him in confusion. "Even though Ozpin technically owns this school, the dorms are private for their teams, and I cannot enter a private area uninvited. Since Ruby is the team leader, she has to be the one to invite me in." Xanthus could feel his cheeks reddening.

"Well, okay then." replied Ruby as she wasn't really sure what Xanthus was talking about. "Xanthus, I invite you to come into our dorm. You are also allowed to enter the side door leading to your room." Xanthus looked up at Ruby and he seemed to have been grateful for the invitation and stepped inside the dorm.

"So I am going to assume that after our last encounter, you probably have a lot of questions. Tell me them one person at a time and I will do my best to answer them."

"Why are you here? What even **are** you?" Weiss demanded. The others were wondering the same thing.

"She has a point, it's not everyday you meet someone who can survive their head being cut off." Blake added in. The other members shuddered at the memory.

"Alright, alright I'll tell you. If you don't believe me, then that's your problem." Xanthus said with a shrug. "I am a Vampire." He was met with utter silence from his teammates.

" **WHAT?!** " Team RWBY shouted, much to Xanthus's displeasure.

"How else are you going to explain surviving a decapitation, extreme speed, super-strength, and the ability to turn into bats?" Once again he was met with silence. Ruby then decided to speak up.

"If-if you're a vampire, a-are you-"

"-Going to suck your blood? No. Blood-sucking from mortals was my father's generation." Xanthus said with a somewhat hurt expression. "Myself and the other new vampire survive on Grimm."

"How is that possible?" Blake asked being the first to fully recover from Xanthus's revelation of his vampiric nature.

"It was discovered that the meat and blood of a Grimm supplies us with the needs for survival. Since Grimm, by their very nature, are the manifestation of a mortal's negative emotions it is more than enough of what we need. So **technically** I am still drinking mortal blood, it's just in a different format."

"How are you even able to eat the Grimm? Don't they dissipate upon death?" Yang asked.

"We have special equipment specifically made to harness the Grimm through the use of special spells. We also have a special kind of Dust Crystal that allows the Grimm to be cooked." RWBY seemed to get a little sick. "I know you don't really care, but Grimm actually are not that bad. They are a lot like human food. For Example: a Boarbatusk is a pig, in other words- uncooked bacon; a Nevermore is pretty much like chicken or duck depending on the region; Ursai are the mortal equivalent to beef; and Beowolves taste like lamb." He really noticed that RWBY didn't look too good, with Ruby looking like she was going to vomit. The vampire chuckled. "Rest-assured, I promise not to eat around you." The girls felt relieved after hearing that.

"If you say you are so strong, then why did you run away from my punch back at the docks?" Yang asked with her arms crossed underneath her chest which caused them to move up slightly. Doing her best to pout.

"The sun." Xanthus answered, not caring about Yang's attempt at flirting. "A vampire's ultimate weakness is sunlight and fire-related things. The cloak you see here is specifically designed to allow vampires to walk around in broad daylight." Xanthus explained while pointing at said cloak. "With you, Yang, your very aura poses a threat to me just by being near you. You seem to radiate like the sun, so my powers were already weakened at that point. Plus, the burns I received from the fire Dust explosion caused some flesh wounds which have already healed." The everyone sans Weiss made worried expressions. "Relax, I've been through **a lot** worst." Xanthus looked back at Yang. "Back to the subject at hand, I noticed that when you're enraged, your eyes turn to a beautiful shade of red to which I love," Yang blushed slightly at the mention of her eyes, "-but your aura literally becomes engulfed in flames as it is seen in your hair. I am not sure to what extent the flames can go, but being around you will unfortunately become a problem." Yang frowned at this.

"Is there any way for you to be around me and not get burned? Or am I going to be too hot for you to handle?" she asked with a teasing smile to which Ruby and Weiss groaned in annoyance while Blake shook her head.

"... **Bahahahahahahahahaaaaa!** " Xanthus did his best to suppress a laugh, but he couldn't hold it in. "I thought I was the only one with a dry sense of humor." RWBY found this shocking, with Yang beaming a huge smile.

She pointed her finger at her teammates, "Ha! I told you someone would love my sense of humor!"

"More like a lack of humor." Ruby muttered.

"What was that, sis?" Yang glared at her.

N-nothing!" Ruby replied with an awkward laugh.

Xanthus cleared his throat. "Jokes aside, in terms of how to make it so I can be around you, Yang..." He thought about it for a moment before an idea popped in his head, "Perhaps if you were able to have more control over your aura, then perhaps the flame that kindles in your soul will go from a huge bonfire to a flickering candle, only for it to burst into said bonfire if needed." He said while messing with his hair and hiding a smile. _Man do I love wordplay_.

"But how are you surviving indoors, right now?" Blake asked.

"It has to be direct sunlight in order for me to be affected. I can somewhat easily walk around the campus and participate in classes without my cloak; however, for outdoor activities I need the cloak." Xanthus explained to which Blake nodded.

"How often do you need to feed?" Weiss asked.

"I would like to eat everyday as the more I feed, the stronger I am. However, the longest I can go without eating is two weeks." Xanthus explained.

"If you don't mind me asking, how old are you? You look like you're 17." Ruby asked with a bit of hesitance. Xanthus chuckled.

"Well, like women, it would normally be considered rude to ask a vampire's age; but I personally don't mind it since you asked. I am 2,000 years old. The reason why I look 17 is because that was the age I was when I turned into a vampire." RWBY seemed surprised at this.

"What is 2,000 years considered for a vampire's age?" Yang asked.

Xanthus thought about it for a bit. "I guess compared to some of my older comrades, probably a 20-21 year-old mortal."

"Just how many vampires exist in Remnant?" Weiss asked.

"Well, I am one of many factions located in Vale. Every region of Remnant has its own set of vampires and, like you mortals, we also have our own council. My faction is known as the Night's Wanderers, and as its leader, it is our duty to protect the mortals of our region. There are other classes like research and development, stealth ops, business, etc. So in other words, a lot of us." Xanthus explained. "We're kind of like a second Remnant."

"It's amazing that there are so many vampires in Remnant." Yang commented.

"Can you show me your weapons, **now**?" Ruby pleaded.

"Sure. I think my dorm is large enough. Follow me." Xanthus said as he opened the door to his dorm. The girls looked around and were surprised as to how large the room is. Xanthus looked around the room. The room itself was really dark. The walls were all black and there were no windows at all. The only amount of light in the room were from a couple of torches with glowing purple dust crystals. Xanthus's bed is what seemed to stand out the most.

"Is that a coffin?!" Weiss stuttered.

"Yep, and it looks like an unused one." Xanthus commented. There was silence in the room. He glanced at his team. "What? I'm dead and a vampire. We sleep in coffins. What did you think I slept in?" The girls didn't respond. "Thought so." Xanthus snapped his fingers and the crystals flared up to illuminate the whole room. "Now then, about my weapons." He stepped back and pulled out the blue-scythe he used against the White Fang. The weapon seemed to be smaller than Ruby's Crescent Rose, but it seemed to glow a spectral blue. There were runes along the flat of the blade that glowed a faint white. "The scythe you are currently looking at is known as Solitude, Harbinger of Eternal Damnation. Solitude is fine, though."

Ruby was drooling. "Sooooooooo **awesome**! Does it do anything?" Xanthus paused.

"It did at one point." Xanthus replied as his eyes darkened. Ruby looked at him questioningly. He sighed. "The reason why the runes exist on Solitude is to limit its true power. You see, Solitude belonged to my father, who was a pure-blood vampire. Pure-bloods are some of the oldest and most powerful vampires to ever exist. They were also some of the most ruthless, and my father was no exception." He twirled Solitude in his hand before resting it on his shoulder. "Older vampires used to hunt and kill mortals for sport, and my father used Solitude to have his way on the world." RWBY was appalled by this. Weiss removed her gaze from Xanthus as she thought of her father and his treatment of the Faunus.

"How can your father be so cruel? You don't seem to be anything like him." Yang asked.

"My father had a desire for power, and Solitude would give him the power." Xanthus said as his eyes began to glow red. RWBY backed up a bit as the shadows on the room grew and a dark aura was seeping from Xanthus. He took in a deep breath, in order to calm himself down. Everyone was silent.

"What does Solitude do?" Ruby asked hesitantly, not sure if she wanted to know the answer.

Xanthus looked at himself in the reflection of the scythe, as it is one of the few weapons capable of having a vampire's reflection appear. "As I said, Solitude's full title includes Harbinger of Eternal Damnation. What Solitude does is that when it strikes someone, it will completely ignore the victim's aura and then absorb the soul to add to the user's power. It was essentially a soul-stealer." RWBY was completely silent. "My father used Solitude to bring death upon those he chose. Entire villages were decimated, and since their souls are inside Solitude, they will never be able to go to the afterlife. Once a soul has been taken by Solitude, it can never leave. I was horrified by what my father was doing, so I took Solitude and I killed him." RWBY didn't say anything. Xanthus could tell from their aura that they were beyond shocked to learn that he killed his own father. "Since my father's soul has long since been lost, Solitude could not claim him. I went ahead and met with some of my father's enemies, as my father hated anyone who stood in his way on his quest for power, and they placed these seals on the blade. By doing this, Solitude can no longer steal the souls of those it kills and it also depletes the power of how much aura is lost. However, they could not free the souls locked inside the blade. I took Solitude and I use it to fight those who are truly evil." Xanthus took in a breath. "There is a reason why the scythe is considered one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed, and now you know the reason."

"I never thought that something like that happened to you. Did you feel anything when you killed your father?" Yang asked.

"To be honest, I felt like I was saving humanity from extinction. My father was a ruthless being. He was the one who turned me into a vampire, and more a long time I was associated with him which caused other vampires and spirits to avoid me. I had to live in solitude for a long time. Ironically, because I am a vampire I have been able to live to see the struggles humanity faces; and it makes me want to protect them." He finished this with a smile on his face. He placed Solitude on the nearby wall. "Now then, this is my Grimm-killing weapon." He then pulled out a sword that seemed to be blood-red in color, but the blade looked elegant. "This is Hell's Scream, Blood Blade of Dark Souls. I only use this weapon to kill Grimm. The writing you are looking at are the names of all of the Grimm who have been killed with this blade. As I kill more of a certain Grimm, the name glows darker. I then just hover my hand over the name of the Grimm whose blood I want to extract in and then place it in whatever I want it to be. It's kinda like a giant ketchup bottle." Xanthus explained.

"I'm impressed with your sword's design." Blake commented. Ruby agreed as well. Xanthus yawned.

 **~Weiss~**

"Well, I'm a bit tired. If you don't mind I will like to get some rest as it has been a long day for me. Don't worry though, I'll be hanging out with you four tomorrow when I decide to wake up." Xanthus said as he stored his weapons. Ruby and Yang said goodnight while Blake just nodded. The three of them left and Weiss was the only one still in the room, and she was looking at the ground. She heard Xanthus walk over to her, but she didn't look at him. "Weiss, I understand that what I did to my father may have brought up some bad memories; and I want you to know that even though my father was a power-hungry killer, he was still my father. I knew that somewhere there was his old self, and I didn't want to lose what was left of him." Weiss kept looking down at her feet. Xanthus placed a gentle hand on her cheek and she slowly met his gaze. His brown eyes made her feel calm. "I've been around for a long time. I know of what your father has been doing. I can let you know that he will not go on the same path as my father. I was able to not be like him, and I believe you can do the same." He then gave her a gentle hug to which Weiss slowly returned as she held back her tears. Weiss then broke the hug and slowly left the room.

"Thank you." she said quietly as she slowly closed the door behind her.

* * *

 **[Author's Comments]**

 **[1] The sword is a Dynasty Forge Liueyedao (specifically the Black Grip Wrap DF045) from the website KultofAthena.**

 **[2] The knife is a Buck Haley Health ErgoHunter Adrenaline (Select) Skinner Fixed 3987.**

* * *

 **(January 10, 2016) Well then, glad to see I've finally got back to writing some of my older stories. Don't worry, _RWBY: The Hunter from Earth_ will have a new Chapter; however, I want to hold off on it so I can work on my other stories which I admit I have neglected. I'm debating on which one to update first: _The White Demon_ , _Beacon gets REKT_ , _Team DRGN (Dragon),_ or _The White Knight's Shadow_. You can let me know in a review or PM of what you want me to update first.**

 **This has been TheTriforceofAwesomeness, and I will be back with Chapter 3!**

 **Peace.**


	3. Update October 13 2017

**An update for October 13, 2017**

 **Hi readers, this is TheTriforceofAwesomeness and my god it has been a long time since my last update on anything in regards to my fanfiction.**

 **I honestly can't even remember if I even uploaded a single Chapter this entire year. Sorry about that. It doesn't help that the way I planned to have my updates done is not even the correct story.**

 **Speaking of which, with the amount of feedback and pretty much either an indifference or a complete hatred, it's understandable. The whole vampire aspect of this story was honestly a weird phase I was going through.**

 **It's funny; if you were to look at my first fic RWBY The Hunter from Earth, the stuff I made mention to the story were actually because of the thing I was doing at the time. Such as the multiple correlations to Naruto, Bleach, and Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate.**

 **Tangents aside, what I plan on doing with this story is a deletion and rewrite. The reason why I am doing this is because when I began writing this story, I really had no end goal or any kind of cohesive narrative. Pretty much all of my other stories I have done and plan to do have a clear ending in place. I do plan on updating this hopefully before the end of 2017. I can't really guarantee this since college is seriously more tough than what I have done previously.**

 **I'm also reminded to update some of the A/N of my other works to bring them more up to date with everything that's going on.**

 **I sincerely apologize for my lack of updates, I will try and make up for it as much as I can.**

 **This has been TheTriforceofAwesomeness, I will see you guys soon.**

 **Peace!**


End file.
